


Shattered

by EchoApple



Series: Memories Of A Lost Soul [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, There is a method to this madness I swear!, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoApple/pseuds/EchoApple
Summary: She will shatter me, HELP ME!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, its like this for a reason.

Cold ground hurts, not bad hurt just uncomfortable hurt. Hard walls on the other hand are bad. They say you can't run, there's no escape. No escape from _her_.

 

Oh no, she's here . She's going to hurt us-me? Yes, me. She's going to hurt me. She hurt my head and she now wants my mama gem. She wants to shatter us. Crystal gems saying loud sounds. They help? No can't help, their broken. Won't heal fast enoth.

 

She said sounds, bad sounds. Rose? No... don't like that sound, it make pain. And pain is bad so does that make sound bad? No sound is not bad, just that sound. It makes me smaller.

 

_Crack!_

 

 

We shatte **red! We** **shattered**!

 

 **Scattered in w** et, _d **ri** fti_ **ng** away **!**

N _ **eed**_ t _o_ _**b** e **WH**_ O ** _L_ E**!


End file.
